Memories
by SamH1998
Summary: As Artemis is regaining his memories after the attack from the Berserkers, He grows closer to his friends and family. Rating changed for language and adult themes.
1. The basics

And so Holly began her story: "It all started in Ho Chi Minh City one summer. It was sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan…"

And so the story begins….

"You are Artemis. Artemis Fowl the Second. You've been a criminal mastermind for several years. You live at Fowl Estate in Ireland. And you just saved mankind from total extinction and stumped Opal Koboi, the evil pixie that wanted world domination."

"Why?"

"Opal was your arch-enemy and needed to be stopped. She is dead now, eaten away by black magic. But in the process you… you… died" stuttered Holly. "It was your plan to be cloned with the chrysalis. And Foaly succeeded."

"And how do I know you people?" asked Artemis, his brows furrowed in an attempt to remember.

"I'm Holly. After discovering the Booke of the People in Ho Chi Minh City, you decided to hunt for a fairy. And that fairy was me. You captured me when you were twelve and held me captive for some of the People's precious gold as ransom. You've escaped the time field and blue rinse after you got your gold and I was released. You lived to see another day and-"

"I'm so sorry Holly! If I did anything cruel to-"Artemis blurted.

"Stop, stop, Artemis! You've apologized enough. I've forgiven you. In fact, we've become great friends and gone on many exciting adventures together with Butler, Juliet, Foaly, and Mulch."

"Isn't mulch dirt?" He confusingly muttered.

Holly continued as if she didn't hear him, "Butler is your bodyguard. He's protected since you were born as if you were his own. He cares about you, as do all of us. Juliet is his sister and she watches over your little brothers, Myles and Beckett. Myles is a crooked little boy. Kinda reminds me of you. Beckett is quite the opposite. He sees the world as a wonderland."

"I never assumed I'd have brothers. Am I a good brother, Holly?"

"Yes, I guess, but you haven't spent much time with them in a while. Back to the point, Artemis. Foaly is our tech-master and he's a centaur, you know half-horse, half-man. You two have an argument which one of you is smarter. Mulch, well he's a thieving dwarf. He's been arrested and escaped more times than I can count. But he's helped us in our time of need plenty of times."

"Holly, has he ever stolen from me?" He accused with a soul-piercing glare.

"He… might… have stolen a few bars of gold… but he also helped you get your memory back the time you were mind-wiped by the LEP."

"L-E-P?"

"The Lower Element Police." Holly said to him slowly, as if he was mentally challenged. They were nearing the door to the manor, so Holly needed to explain this fast. Butler, Juliet, and the boys were being unusually quiet when Holly and Artemis returned from their walk that Holly used to explain Artemis's own life, friends, and family to him. "Umm… Artemis, for the last few months your parents have thought you were completely gone... and your father does not know about fairy folk, okay? It will come as a surprise to them if you act as if this never happened. So just try to get them to think that you went into a relapse of Atlantis Complex, which is the disease you were ill with for several months. Just you have to explain it as if it is just a mental break-down, not Atlantis Complex."

Artemis did a quick rundown of the room. Butler was making an exquisite meal for lunch, and Juliet was studying her watch as if it were completely fascinating. Myles and Beckett were through the kitchen doorway in one of the Fowl family rooms, watching a cartoon on the 50-inch HD plasma screen TV.

"Why is everyone being so calm and not responding?!" Artemis exclaimed. "This is serious! I have no memory and only one person is really helping me!"

"We were trying not to bombard you with information. And you respond to Holly better than to anyone else" explained Butler. "Now come eat some stew." Artemis thought it smelled of lamb and onions, and his mouth started to water with the fumes of such greatly prepared food.

—

Later that night, as Artemis lay in bed, he was thinking of why Butler had said he responded to Holly better than to anyone else.


	2. Shopping for seriousness

Artemis woke up the next morning to Juliet standing over him with a planning smile spread across her face."Hurry up! We're going shopping!"

"Ughh! Go away, Juliet. I apparently now have to get dressed very quickly." He was getting out of his bed as Juliet slowly closed the door, giving him a warning glare. He went to his closet and changed into a black Armani suit.

He walked by the guest room where Holly was staying and knock on the door, warning her Juliet was stampeding around waking up anyone who was still asleep to go 'shopping'. "More like torment." Artemis muttered as he walked down the stairs. Juliet had taken him and Holly shopping two days before…

"Juliet! I do not need any jewelry!" is how the morning had started. Juliet had implied that Holly was quite plain and maybe need a new necklace or bracelet. Holly had objected, of course, and then dragged Artemis's opinion into it and then Juliet had ended up pulling Artemis into the shopping trip.

"Thanks a lot, Holly." Artemis murmured while sitting across from Holly. "Don't blame me, Artemis. She was planning to coral you into this trip, too."

The vehicle stopped in the lot of the mall and Butler opened the door for his charge. Juliet squealed when she saw the window display of the clothing section of the massive mall and claimed Holly might want a pair or two of designer jeans. "No." protested Holly and Artemis just glared at Juliet for torturing the poor fairy with words of 'fashion wisdom'. "Juliet, quit!" barked Artemis.

"I'm just trying to get Holly to connect with her inner girl. I'm helping" whined Juliet. She continued to badger Holly toward a new pair of jeans or a gold friendship bracelet.

Artemis was mistaken when Juliet walked over and asked him to take out his wallet. He had thought she wanted some money but slipped his credit card out. He sighed, but resigned, knowing he had no choice but to let her or follow her around to purchase things.

The girls had each gotten a pair of designer jeans and Juliet got a charm bracelet. But this trip was different. This trip to the mall was for Artemis. Juliet had finally decided to use Artemis's memory loss to her advantage while Butler didn't know. She wanted to try to convince Artemis to wear brighter colors than his forest greens and midnight blues and blacks, grays, and browns. She was also trying to get him to wear normal clothes instead of the constant suits. But Butler now knew when she directed Artemis toward a teen clothing section with normal jeans and t-shirts. Butler immediately stepped in and told Juliet to quit trying to change Artemis so drastically.

Holly burst out laughing when Juliet had somehow still bought Artemis a pair of _sweats_ and a tank-top, and walked into the kitchen the next day to see Artemis wearing them with a enraged look on his face. Butler walked in, took one look at Artemis and knew Juliet better not make an appearance if she wanted to live very long. But of course, she walks in, locked eyes with Artemis, and her eyes burst when she saw his face. She immediately turned around and fled to the family room, but she would not escape. Artemis, showing some actual fitness, sprinted after her and caught her at the door, spinning her around and dragged her back to the kitchen to face his and Butler's wrath.

"How dare you hide my suits and leave me this monstrosity, Juliet!" Artemis bellowed. Butler stepped in then. "Jules, I told you not to buy any of these types of clothes for Artemis, even if he has no memory of his love for Armani."

Juliet was now sitting there being chastised for stealing Artemis's clothes while Holly was trying to hold back laughter at Artemis's explosion, but couldn't hold back the smirk. "Wipe that grin off your face, Holly" Artemis ordered, but she didn't, but succeeded in even making it larger and more mocking.

"Arty, I'm sorry for stealing your suits. They're up in the chest in the hallway closet" Juliet apologized. "I didn't know you'd react like this."

Holly stumbled over to Artemis and asked if he wanted to go for a walk to water the weird roses growing by what was the Berserker gate. He accepted and grabbed the watering pitcher from its small shelf. He and Holly walked the trail from the manor to the rose bushes that harbored the sweet smelling flowers. He had been thinking of what Butler had said and thought now was as good a time to ask her what it meant as any other.

"Holly? Was there ever a time where we were… romantic?" He stuttered. This question shocked Holly and she thought she felt the small spark that ignited when she got near Artemis and conversations like this. "Um… there was a small healing kiss a while back, but we had gone back in time when our ages were closer together. And the small kiss on my forehead to make your clone, or what is you now."

"Is that why Butler said we connected better?"

"No, Artemis. He just meant that we were closer friends than such as you and Juliet or you and Butler. Those people care about you but they were there at once mainly to protect you from harm and they still do that."

"Not to sound like I'm desperate, Holly, but would we ever become more then friends someday? Like, when I get my full memory back or such?"

"Artemis, that sounds great. But if you get your memories back, you'll realize we argue a lot. It'd take some time, and even then, we may be fine and happy, but it'd be weird."

"Ok" he mumbled.

"Artemis did this come on from maybe Orion or are you being a serious person that wants to be together?"

"I'm serious."


	3. the Date Wait

**A/N:Sorry for not updating soon enough. computer broke down on me. had to have it fixed. but I'm back with a new update. I hope some of you find it to your liking.**

Holly stared at Artemis in shock. _This is not happening! This is not happening! _Artemis started chuckling when she still had her mouth gaping. "You may want to close that. A bug may fly in."

"Artemis, you can not not expect someone to be in shock after saying something like that. That's just wonderful! But you need to get your memories back and get your life back on track. OK? We'll talk about this, okay?" They had finished watering the fairy roses and Holly was trying to end this conversation before any of his family heard.

"Okay, Holly. Just think about it, and know that I may not remember it, but I do recognize attraction and admiration towards you." With that he walked through the back door and left Holly to scramble for her thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?!_

Holly was still trying to process all of what they had just discussed. She stumbled her way up the massive staircase to her guest room and finished packing her clothes in her gym bag all awhile thinking back to when this conversation had gone downhill.

_I'm serious._

Those two little words had frightened her in place for the onslaught of emotion that Artemis had never shown. She was in awe for the great effort Artemis put up to explain his feelings to her, a huge feat for the reclusive genius. She reached for her communicator and saw the two messages.

_From: Foaly_

_Holly, my assistants and I have recently discovered something involving the health of the A. clone. It seems that Mayne had applied just a little too much of a chemical to this clone. Nothing serious. But if you noticed Artemis being a little more sentimental or does so much as sniffled, call me._

Holly was infurated by this message. _A little late, don't you think, Foaly!? _She sighed, and continued on to the next message.

_From: Kelp_

_Major Short, you are to return to LEP headquarters ASAP._

She honestly didn't care.

While away from Holly, Artemis was running over the previous situation in his head. He had felt such a need to tell her how he felt and wanted her to acknowlege it. He wanted to know if her heart fluttered every time they were near each other, or she even wanted to be around him. He felt like he might go into hysterics, trying to figure out this wonderful creature that had stolen his heart and made him dumbstruck. He honestly considered this may be a relapse of Atlantis Complex. But he was guilty of telling her, nor did he feel as if his personality was being compromised.

He reached for his study door handle to leave and looked throughout the hall to make sure no one would see him is this nervous of a state. No one was around. The closest sound he heard was that weird Spongebob theme song that indicated his brothers would be occupied for a good value of time. He hurried downstairs to the kitchen to find Butler making a pleasant smelling pastry. Artemis inhaled and salivated from the wonderful aroma of such elegant food. Butler was truly an ambiable cook.

Butler handed Artemis a fairly sized piece of this deliacy and continued on to his rounds. Artemis wolfed this down placed his dish in the sink, now on the search of the fantasy Gnomish writings of his. He had learned that he had a fairly large amount of effort put into this language and Artemis thought as a neccesity to communicate with the fairy peaple, to relearn their native tongue. And that he did, very quickly I might add, as the great Artemis Fowl always completes his tasks.

He saw Holly and decided to test his new found knowledge and to primarily impress the little elf woman. "Holly, wait!" She turned in suprise to hear Artemis speaking in her native language so soon after losing his memory.

"Have you thought out wether or not we could get together on Friday afternoon for maybe a candle light supper?" he confidently inquired.

"Artemis, yes I have thought it out and yes, I will meet you Friday. I do like you Artemis, and this may help you regain more memories. Thank you for being polite and I anticipate our date." she said seductively, leaving down the hall, with Artemis staring after her with that same dumbstruck expression she had given him this morning.

Artemis almost couldn't staring at her ass as her hips swayed to and fro while she walked down the hall and around the corner, on the way to her room. He hurried back to his room and almost willed himself to sleep.

_Thursday_

Artemis couldn't stand that it was Thursday. Only Thursday! It had been five days now. He reasoned that he should of asked her later but then would of lost his edge and his hold over Holly. He came down the stairs, willingly, in his black sweats and navy blue tank top, still looking tired. Butler's eyes popped when he saw Artemis wearing the casual clothes. He would have to talk to Jules about this.

"Butler, I'm wearing these willingly, so quit looking like you're planning your sister's murder."

Butler grimaced but quickly change his expression to neutral. He planted a bowl of fruit and a plate of waffles with maple syrup and blueberries in front of his now sitting charge."Care to explain why these clothes have become important enough for you to actually wear them?"

"I don't always want to wear suits, Butler, and they were a gift from Juliet. It's respectable to use them at least every now and then."

Butler was in denial that his charge had just uttered that he in general liked these clothes and found them cool.

It was Friday morning.


	4. The dinner date

Artemis hurried off to his bathroom to take a revigorating shower. He washed up then went to look through his closet for his newest member to his collection, the 1,500 euro Armani shadow black two piece suit. After buttoning the last button on the jacket he gave himself a once-over. His suit was pressed and spotless. He was ready for the day and whatever it threw at him. He walked up to the second floor landing and gazed at the picture of himself from just two months before. His different irises gleamed back at him with an icy stare. He now realized the gold iris of Holly really did make a constrast to his near-white blue. It made his face look that much more striking.

Artemis stampeded down the stairs for breakfast, the aroma of fresh-made waffles making him salivate. Butler had just set a spot for him and was setting a spot for Holly. "Thank you, Butler. I really am hungry and no-doubt Holly is too." Before Artemis had finished his sentence, Holly was running down the stairs, sprinting towards the smell of Butler's famous blue-berry waffles that she could eat anytime. "Waffles! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Butler! Your waffles are amazing!" Holly sat down and started wolfing down the waffles.

_Very un-ladylike._ Artemis mused.

Holly quit eating and stared up at Artemis when she heard him softly chuckling. "What's so funny?" she mumbled around her stuffed face.

"That's the fastest I've ever seen a female eat. It was, to say the least, pretty humorous." Artemis said as he assessed the way she looked with her mouth full of something.

He gasped. _Very__** naughty **__thoughts, Artemis._ He shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts. "What's wrong, Arty?" Holly asked, seeing his face go ash-white and him shaking his head as if he was trying to get rid of something in his brain. "Nothing, Holly." he stuttered, and finished his waffles.

"Come on, Arty. Let's go water the roses." Holly and Artemis had made it their duty to go and water the roses themselves everyday. "Okay, let's go." he said and went to get the watering can.

As soon as they left the manor and were a good ways down the trail to the Berserker gate, Holly asked,"What were you really thinking Artemis this morning?"

"How good you looked with your mouth full." he said very seriously and darkly.

Holly stood there, mouth wide, and mentally laughed at what he said. _Did he really just say that? He sounded just like any horny teenage guy for a second. _"Artemis, thats nasty, yet very normal-like. Are your hormones acting up?"

"Really, Holly? A puberty joke? I'd think that is very inconvenient. But maybe. I chided myself for such a horrendous thought."

"You shouldn't. It's normal, just don't ever say that to another girl."

"Holly, you are the only girl for me. I don't think I'd even say anything like that to another girl, anyway. None of them compare to your attractiveness."  
"Thank you, Arty. But you should keep the compliments for our date tonight."

They finished watering the fairy roses and left on their way back to the manor.

Holly had gone upstairs after that and freshened up and put on the light blue knee-length dress Juliet had purchased for her. She had ten minutes until her date with Artemis. She couldn't wait. Artemis may be actually opening up. And this new open Arty was really alluring to her. She made her way to Juliet's room to ask for advice though. She had know Arty for years but the Butlers had spent the most time with the new Arty and knew how he now acted.

Artemis had went immediately to Butler to ask him to set a seperate dinner in one of the other lesser used dining rooms for his date with Holly. Butler of course already knew of his plans. He was instructed to cook a vegatarian dinner for Holly and a sirloin steak for Artemis.

Artemis now sat down at the dining table, to await his partner.

Holly had the advice from Juliet now and was on the way down the stairs to the dining room she was instructed to for her date. She walked through the doorway to see Artemis's face light up in glee when he turned his head towards her. She was extroidenarily beautiful. He got up and moved to pull her chair out. He pushed it in when she sat down. _What a gentleman._

He hurried back to his seat so they could begin. "That color looks beautiful on you, Holly."

"Thanks, Arty." She glanced at what was for dinner. He had a sirloin steak that to her looked horrible. She didn't like food that she could talk to. She looked at her plate to see a wonderful salad and a fruit bowl. She needed to remember to thank Butler for making a wonderful vegetarian dinner.

They continue to eat in almost silence. Artemis had put on a record on a loop. It was a soft song that sound like a river flowing. "This is awesome food, Artemis. Thank you for an amazing meal."

"Your welcome, Holly. It seemed fit for you to have a meal fit for a queen."

"And thank you for giving me such nice compliments. They make me think I am really beautiful and loveable."

They finished eating and Artemis suggested a evening stroll.


	5. Secret Kisses

They walked down the trail to the Gate where Artemis had died. Holly never liked that place but she liked to water the roses, so she stood strong and walked hand in hand with Artemis to the roses.

"They're beautiful, aren't they, Arty?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Holly." And he meant it. She stood there in shock but regained her composure when she started to feel a tingle up her spine. This is what it felt like to have compliments. This is how it felt like to be loved. And she liked it. "Thank you, Arty. That was very nice of you."

They continued on to the field that the Fowls owned, that now were farmed by poor people. They found a patch of grass and a single orchid. He reached down a plucked it off and offered it to Holly. She took it and reached up and hugged Artemis. She looked up and saw Arty staring down at her with an odd look. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was like fire, the way they ignited into passion. She swept her tongue on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He granted and they started their war of dominance. Artemis brought her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, making Holly moan. She had her hands around his neck and she could feel his hands groping her ass. She brought his tongue into her mouth and nipped it, only making him moan and become more greedy of this fine woman's body. He moved his hands from her ass and brought them down to her thighs and brought her up to wrap them around his waist...

...when Beckett turned the corner.

He, of course, screamed.

"MOMMY, DADDY!"

Artemis then dropped Holly on her backside.

"WHAT THE FUCK, ARTEMIS!?"

"Holly, Beckett is right there..."

At that point, Beckett had began running back to tell his parents that Artemis and Holly had been sucking face. And Artemis sprinted. He caught Beckett just outside the door, under the arms, and sat Beckett on a nearby fence.

"Beckett, you must not tell mother or father. Holly and I were just loving each other."

"I've seen mommy and daddy loving each other, Arty. They don't latch on to each other's face and father does not lift mommy OFF THE GROUND. So what kind of loving was that?"

"Secret love, Beckett. Holly and I can't love in public. And we don't get away much. So when we love, we love longer so we aren't tempted to love in public, until we are ready to tell other people. So you must keep this a secret, Beckett.

Beckett nodded, looking scared, yet adventurous for knowing a special secret.

AN: Sorry for the late update. had to get a new computer and school started up. constant homework. Its a short chapter, but sets the precendent for the rest of the romance.


	6. Family Problems

As Beckett walked away, Artemis sighed.

"What are we going to do? Beckett knows. And you should know he can't keep his mouth shut," Holly worried. "Shit! I need to return to the lower elements," she cried as she glanced at her watch.

"I know, Holly. Do you want transport to Tara?"

"No, I have a Neutrino and Foaly made me new wings with rapid flight. I'm ready to fly."

"Well, then I bid you goodbye."

"Hey, Arty, one thing…." She reached up and gave him a peck and was on her way to Tara.

Artemis watch as she flew at what seemed like the speed of light, and then touched his lips to make sure this whole hour had been real. Sure enough, he felt her cherry lip gloss there, and then he enjoyed the moment of knowing he had captured Holly's heart.

He now needed to speak to Beckett and further the convincing of Beckett and making sure he had time to tell his own side of all this.

But as he walked into the house through the massive back door of the manor, he could hear the rambling effort Beckett was using to describe the face latching process that Arty and Holly used.

"….and…and…and Holly was not touching the ground. She was sorta wrapped around Arty, with her legs."

Artemis stopped in horror in the main hallway. Beckett was giving his parents every grizzly detail of his make-out session with Holly and Beckett was making him sound like some pimp with a whore.

"ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND, GET YOUR SUIT WEARING ASS IN HERE," Angeline shrieked throughout the house. Artemis shuffled into the family room, where his mother stood, red faced and looking very ferocious. His father sat in an armchair, looking indecisive on whether he should be ecstatic that his boy had grown into a real man, or if he should think his son was going to bounce around with women. Beckett stood cowering in the corner, waiting for Artemis to explode on him.

"Dammit," he muttered. He stood waiting for his mother to kill him because she thought he would take advantage of Holly.

"What do you think you are doing, running around, kissing girls all day? Arty, so help me God, if I have to teach you to respect women and not to be a degrading teen, it will be Hell for you."

"Mother, that is not necessary. I do love Holly, and she loves me. We are just enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic! You scarred a seven year old with your 'enthusiasm.'"

"He shouldn't snoop. And he shouldn't be a mile and a half from the manor by himself."

"He was looking for you! He needed you to help with brushing his horse. And you were so conveniently there at the stables. It is not his fault he stumbled onto a hormone-filled teen orgy."

"It wasn't an orgy! Mother, do you even know what that means?"

"No. Why? It doesn't matter. You just shouldn't commit those acts, Arty, until you're older."

"Mother, I'm technically eighteen, even through all the life altering events I have forgone. I am older and especially old enough to kiss the person I love."

AN: there's a new chapter for you fans out there.

AN2: hey check out Yu-Gi-Oh: The Assault by VodkaBastard. I'm the co-writer of it and review it. It'll get him noticed.


	7. Escapade Plans

It'd been three days since Artemis had been committed to a youth sexual knowledge class by his mother. He only attended so his mother would stop chastising him for being irresponsible and almost getting a STD. He highly doubted Holly had any STDs, but he wanted his mother off his back. His mother had make him promise that if he ever had sex, he would wear a condom until he and his partner were ready to have any children.

Artemis was going to obey that command at the very least.

He was on the way to a local drug store when he saw a slight shimmer in the otherwise clear sight in front of him.

"Hello, Holly."

"It's Foaly, actually, and with a larger technology for shielding non-magical under-grounders." Artemis heard as a large centaur pulled him into an alley as it appeared.

"What's this I hear about your escapades with Holly, Mr. Fowl?"

"Escapades? I highly doubt one slightly steamy make out session is considered escapades."

"Fowl, where are you going?"

"Uh… the drug store…"

"For what?"

"Uh… Condoms… What do you think I was fucking going for, morphine?!"

Foaly stood there in fear. What would the council say to a human-elf relationship, let alone from the notorious Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, a respected captain of the LEP?

"Artemis, this must be a secret from everyone. If the council finds out, Holly could be decommissioned."

"Foaly, only my family knows of our relationship. But one question, how long is the fairy gestation rate?"

"One year. But Artemis, I don't think Holly plans on being pregnant anytime soon, even by you. She does have a job, even if not for long."

"I know she doesn't, Foaly. But I can't but have a fear of broken condoms, even with the strength of current protection tools."

"Whatever, Artemis. Well, I must be off. Important technologist, you know."

The centaur activated his shield and trotted off to the Tara shuttle base. Artemis continued to the drug store on his quest to buy a box of condoms.

"How will you be paying for this?" asked the store clerk.

"Cash." Artemis placed a couple pounds on the counter.

"Paper or plastic?"

"Plastic." Artemis grabbed his purchase and left the drug store, thinking how this situation was going to play out.

**A/N: Sadly, I must cliff this chapter off, but never fear, I will have a new chapter up maybe within the week.**


	8. Sexcapades and Broken Condoms

**Holly's POV**

"HOLLY! ARTEMIS IS BUYING CONDOMS for your escapades…"

"So. They're condoms, Foaly. Unless you want me pregnant!"

Foaly was scared of the possibility of Holly being pregnant only because of the repercussions of keeping it a secret from the Council. If they found out, it would be instant decommissioning and the child would learn what hell was at an early age.

**Artemis's POV**

At home, Artemis now hid his newly bought box of condoms under his bed for later, maybe even tonight if Holly gets a shuttle pass. Artemis was a new man, his revival had made him realize his life is short and he needed to enjoy every little thing. Especially love and family.

**Holly's POV**

Holly was at the door of Commander Kelp and was preparing herself to request a shuttle pass because she now knew Artemis had plans to make love to her. She and Artemis hadn't been together long after his revival, maybe a month, but they had loved each other for years and were ready to take the final step in consummating their relationship, even if they weren't married.

She knocked to make sure Kelp wouldn't interpret this as Holly just wanting to get above land so she could screw her boyfriend. Sadly, Kelp knew of their relationship and Holly even thought Foaly had narked on her. But whatever, she would get her pass and go.

Holly could now see Fowl Manor in the horizon, and prayed Artemis was still awake at eleven at night. No doubt he would be and she saw him on his laptop when she softly tapped on his window. Ha! She had startled him from whatever reprieve he was in that made him so unobservant.

Artemis opened the window and immediately attacked her face, swaying her with kisses to his bed. Holly knew what was on his mind and couldn't help feeling the same.

**Butler's POV**

Butler heard that window open and close, and knew Holly was here, either that or Artemis was now gone. He was on his way to check and was five feet from the cherry wood door when he heard their moans. Moans of pleasure or pain? Butler questioned that until he heard the small female scream and almost busted down the door.

"Wait, Arty, give me a second. Ah. Finally, you can move."

Butler was mortified, he had almost walked in on two virgins start to make love. Not something he wanted to see, he'd had a few walk-ins on Mr. and Mrs. Fowl, as well once catching Artemis once jacking off, and he thought Artemis had learned his lesson then and there to either lock his door or take it somewhere else.

**Artemis's POV**

Next morning…

Artemis went to empty the trash can in his room for it was becoming full. Holly was still blissfully asleep in bed from their night of romance. Artemis loved the look of her looking so much like an angel coming down from a heavenly high. Artemis turned to the door and in a speedy glance saw what was on top of his trash heap. The used condom, but he only now noticed the small tear at the top…

No. He could not be a father at eight-fucking-teen.

And especially not with the mother now being Holly Short. _Foaly fucking jinxed us._


	9. Planning for a Pregnancy

Artemis was in shock. And he fainted.

Holly woke to a heavy thud and the morning sunlight coming through Artemis's bedroom window. She went to rise from Arty's queen size bed when she saw his still form lying face first in the burgundy carpet and the trash can thrown aside. She wondered what could have dropped Artemis on his face and went to inspect the rubbish. She could easily see a half eaten apple and the soda bottle. The only suspicious item was their used condom, and she thought maybe there was something wrong with it. She bent down to attempt to wake Artemis and to look at the condom…

It had a semi-large rip in it at the tip… she had been impregnated, seeing as there was no "Morning After" pill or birth control for elves. Such a great invention and yet the fairy medical experts couldn't figure it out or how to transfer it to fairy anatomy. And because of that, she was now probably knocked up with Artemis Fowl's child. It would be hated, and only because of its origins.

How would she explain this to her boss, or her friends? She suddenly knew she couldn't go back to the Lower Elements. She'd be criticized, made fun of, be called a whore, maybe worse. She needed a plan. Maybe Artemis would find her housing in the Upper World. Or she could live with him. Holly wasn't necessarily scared of anything, but to face everyone is a horror.

Artemis woke to the lime smell of his carpet and a mouth full on his tongue. _Licking carpet, very naughty, Arty. _He ignored that thought and made his way to get up and find Holly to tell her his assumption. He looked up from the burgundy floor to see Holly already in front of him, in obvious disturbance. "Holly, what shall we do? It may not seem an issue now, but what happens when you start to show? Can't work? Are hated? What will happen to our child?"

Holly couldn't respond, she was horror-stricken, but to her most important was what would happen to her child. She couldn't imagine what her child would experience if she returned to Haven and the other LEP members learned of her pregnancy and the identity of the father. She wouldn't be able to provide for her child without a job. So she went to set her plan in motion. Artemis loved her; he wouldn't refuse to house her. But her concern for living in this luxurious home was of the opinion and permission of his family, most importantly his parents. But she would enjoy the love and respect of the rest of the Fowl family as well.

Holly appeared as about to cry, and Artemis reached to comfort his lover. She cringed away, and he thought maybe she blamed him for her now torturous position. No, she was just scared she'd be investigated as a species traitor, and disowned from the fairy community. Artemis would work to make sure his Holly would live a lovely life and would support his now-growing family to a T. Not be a runaway teen father so many girls his age complain about.

He reached again and enveloped her in his arms, she standing only to his stomach, so he picked her up at the waist so he could speak to her face-to-face. "I still love you, Holly. I will support whatever decision you make, whether to keep this baby or to get an abortion, or to set it up for adoption."

Holly burst into tears again. "I can't get an abortion, Artemis, fairy anatomy doesn't agree with any human method, and I can't go back. Because of our height, even our wombs are smaller. Human tools don't agree with female fairy bodies."

"And adoption would cause too many problems with papers, and I will not leave a child alone. Plus, I would still have to endure the pregnancy. But I want this, Arty, it represents us."


	10. Tests and Truths

**A/N: I'm done with the POV's. It got confusing! For my fans,** **I would like you to know that I have an irregular schedule, but I should be able to post more for I have a new Android with Word and can post from there.**

There was only one option for Artemis, and Holly hoped he agreed to do it. He had to make sure Holly was welcome in his home indefinitely, so his child would be protected and he could watch it grow.

"Arty, what will we do? I can't go back! At least… not for long, not without someone figuring it out."

"Holly, sweetie, no one will know unless you want them to. And you can stay here, or you can brave Haven. It's your choice."

* * *

Artemis left the room in search of his parents to plead his case and secure Holly's place in his manor. He located his mother in the library and asked where Father was. "He had business to attend to, Arty, he won't be back until the fifth of January."

That wasn't for another month and a half. Then he would just have to convince his mother to let Holly stay. Even if the time was a year before she gave birth, and honestly, they couldn't be sure she was pregnant without a fairy ultrasound, or… a pregnancy test.

"Mother, I will be back in an hour or so, and if the result is what I think it will be I will have a proposition by the end of the week." With that, he left his mother to ponder what he would have to ask. _Hopefully he isn't coming out of the closet like some young men are nowadays, _she thought. Of course that wasn't Artemis's problem. His was that his mythical creature of a girlfriend was possible pregnant and needed a home away from humiliation.

* * *

Artemis was purchasing two simple pregnancy tests for Holly when he saw, two aisles down, Butler. Why Butler was in the convenience store was not a trifling mystery, it was indeed just a convenience store. But at the same time as Artemis was, in a way, conniving. Artemis completed his self-purchase and quickly stumbled down the passageway to the doorway and continued on his way home.

* * *

_**One Week Later, after Holly returns from a week in Haven**_

"Holly, you need to do it, or we'll never know."

"No! It's inhumane! You try and pee on a stick of an excuse for gestation predicting. It's evil!"

"Just do it, Holly."

"Fine," she grumbled.

Those five minutes couldn't have taken longer than those five minutes did.

"Arty!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. He burst in to Holly trembling with her head in her hands and the test on the counter with a massive blue plus sign on the screen.

**A/N: Cliffy! Reviews are welcome as I have noticed I didn't get any on the last chapter. If I can accomplish twenty-five at least for this story, I'll take an idea for next chapter from whoever has the best idea… And if anyone wants me to post a side story of Holly's week in Haven, plz tell me.**


	11. Quit the Flashbacks

Pregnant. One word. Positive. Another. Each affected Holly's life drastically. She would be having Artemis's child. And she was living with Artemis. His mother had been told the day she took the test.

* * *

_The test read positive._

"_Holly, you're pregnant. It's your choice if people know any details, but I'd prefer only close friends know, as to prevent rumors. You can stay here, my mother knows and approved, if not ecstatic at the idea of grandchildren."_

* * *

_**Two Weeks Earlier**_

_Holly returned to Haven that night, if only to pack for her new living accommodations. She would miss her city, her little apartment, her job, especially her friends._

* * *

_She stood outside Commander Kelp's office doorway, gaining courage to admit she was resigning, at the rank of Major, from the LEP for a life on the surface, raising her child at Fowl Manor._

_She stepped into the tiny supply closet of a room. Kelp looked up from his clipboard of LEP finances. "Ah, Major Short, what can I do for you today?"_

_Holly choked up. "Commander… I am here to resign."_

"_Are you serious, Short? Why? Is there a way for me to change your mind?"_

"_Yes, I'm serious. Although I should tell you why. Commander, I'm pregnant and wish to raise my child. I can't work and take care of a living being at the same time."_

"_Major, I believe I can help. There aren't many females working in LEP, but I can develop a type of maternity leave, therefore if you decide to come back, you don't have to be reassigned. Now, who's the lucky man?"_

_Holly paled. Should she reveal who she mated with? Truly Trouble would be disgusted and tell the Council. "I'll tell you, but I want a promise the Council will not know." He gave a nod. "It's Artemis. We've been together the last month or so and we made love and our condom broke…" She started hyperventilating, trying to get it all out._

"_Miss Short, calm yourself. I know it's a lot to take in but I know Artemis will support you."_

* * *

_**Present**_

Holly returned to Fowl Manor later that week with her essential clothes and belongings after a tearful farewell. Foaly knew and wasn't surprised because Artemis had already expressed his concerns. Holly commented on how Artemis claimed he jinxed them. Foaly just laughed.

Angeline Fowl proved she'd be a doting grandmother by giving Holly advice and stories about Artemis's younger days and how he troubled her to no end with his toddler attitude.

Artemis had Holly settled in his room and they slept under his midnight blue duvet every night now, all difference with physical contact void from Artemis's mind. He gave all support to Holly she needed and she knew he'd be a great father.


	12. Council Call

Holly had just completed her first month, out of eleven, as a pregnant woman… elf… with her human lover. It'd been three weeks now that Holly had lived on the surface, and only a few people in Haven knew of her condition, those being Commander Kelp, Foaly, Caballine, Mulch, and No.1. Sadly Foaly had spilled to No.1 and he had told Mulch. Confidentially, Foaly had told his wife, who possibly gossiped to everyone at the salon she visited. Holly didn't care though.

Her recent time at Fowl Manor was glorious, Artemis's family having no problem with her staying, seeing as they all knew about her. Juliet had taken the job of making sure Holly had clothing her mission, as well as trying, with the aid of Angeline, to guide her through what her pregnancy might be like. She had learned that the combination of human and fairy gestation rates had averaged out because of Artemis's origins, being human with the smallest bit of fairy, and her pregnancy would last eleven months. It would have been ten and a half, but Artemis's magical DNA gave her slightly more elfin DNA to work with.

Holly had yet to inform the Council and was anticipating a summoning on why she was not below ground. She didn't want for the Council to be mad or possibly not let her near Artemis. Suddenly her communicator lit up. A message from Foaly;

_'Holly, Council is wondering where you are. No one's seen you in weeks. They asked if I had information. I can stall maybe for a week, but you may need to visit soon, maybe present a case.'_

She expected this, of course, even lucky no had noticed her absence until now. She quietly got out of bed, rearranging the duvet after sliding from the mattress. She picked a pair of light brown jeans and a modest green tank-top. She then proceeded to explore the halls of the manor, finding the stairs and making a search for Artemis.

She hastily stumbled around a corner and bumped into Beckett.

"Sorry, Beckett. Have you seen your brother?"

"Arty is with Mommy in the kitchen, Holly." Holly thanked him for the information and shuffled into the kitchen to find Artemis and Angeline drinking Earl Gray tea and nibbling on pastries. Artemis glanced toward Holly and went to make her lunch. Holly sat at the table and waited, although she had not asked for food. Angeline just stared after her son. Artemis never just did something for anyone without being asked. Artemis returned with a salad and a glass of orange juice and set them on the table.

"Thank you, Arty. How are you, Angeline?" She asked as she stabbed her fork into a piece of lettuce.

"I'm well, Holly. How about you?" Angeline truly was concerned about her somewhat daughter-in-law, as well as how Artemis and Holly were acting. Maybe they were fighting?

"I'm hungry, but that is being fixed right now. And I am slightly tired." Holly was waiting for Angeline to leave so she could explain to Artemis she needed to get to Tara and Haven to approach the Council on the issue of her living arrangements.

As Holly finished her meal, Artemis came over and nuzzled her neck. "Hey, beautiful, how do you feel like watering the roses today?"

"Sure, we haven't in a few days, when do you want to?"

"How about now?" He whispered and then picked her up at the waist and reached for the watering can, chuckling the whole time. Holly giggled hysterically, pounding on his back because she was hanging over his shoulder. "Put… me… down!" She shrieked in between laughing fits. Angeline just beamed at their affection. "Be careful with her, Arty."

"Oh, I will, Mother. Very careful." He said in a soft tone, already planning their afternoon.


	13. Stressmerized

**Finally back to writing. Thanks Xander the Irish for the support. I wrote this in the middle of the night so ILoveFowl I'm sorry if there are errors. I honestly felt sorta spastic writing this. As for copyright, haven't done this in a while, but I own NOTHING, NADA, ZILCH, ZIP, not even a dust mote.**

They continued across the grounds of Fowl Estate, the whole time, Artemis looking for a good place for a picnic, to be saved for later after the ritual watering of the roses. Finally, he spotted a spot **(A/N: spotted a spot :)) **with wildflowers, ranging from freesia to poppies.

Artemis memorized this area and proceeded to carry Holly off to the fairy roses. After watering them, the couple made way to their small lunch of sandwiches and spring water, ironically, Irish spring water.

Holly was still nauseous from being jostled and carried, even stressed from the Council, so it was no surprise when, after consuming turkey, a massive mistake of forgetfulness made by Artemis, blew regurgitated chunks of said turkey sandwich all over the perpetrator. One silk shirt ruined, Holly started to apologize, "Oh, I am so sor-"

Holly froze midsentence, as Artemis unbuttoned the shirt one button at a time, and shucked it off away from them. Artemis wasn't muscled per se, but he did have a masculine figure, which was clearly hidden from Holly by his clothes nearly 24/7. She hadn't gotten a good look when they'd been intimate.

Holly continued to stare, eyes bulging, until Artemis chuckled.

"Like what you see, dear?" "Yes, you have no idea," Holly moaned out, reaching to trace his chest and abdomen.

"I'm topless already, dear? I don't get a reward?" Artemis reminded her as she praised him, hoping to receive, and thoroughly enjoy, a view of his lover.

That snapped her out of her reserved state, remembering the drastic message from Foaly, received by her communicator this morning. She quickly stopped touching him, then started to bumble through telling Artemis of the warning ensued by the Council to produce Holly soon. She didn't want Retrieval to have to come get her in her new state of body and mind.

They discussed, and it was decided that they would go to Tara first thing tomorrow, and appeal to the Council for either an extended surface pass, or surface citizenship.

Either way, Holly was going back to Haven.


	14. New Beginnings

**A/N: finally the long awaited chapter. She is going back to Haven.**

The next morning Butler drove them to the Tara shuttle port. Artemis and Holly cautiously made their way up to the front desk, where Chix Verbil sat, looking at a modern gentleman's magazine, presumably Playboy, seeing as the only action Chix will ever get is from a picture.

Upon seeing Artemis and a somewhat sickly Holly, he tried shoving the magazine into his desk and make himself presentable quickly, before being able to receive a request for a shuttle.

"No use, Chix, we saw the Playboy. If you don't mind me asking, what issue was it? December?" Artemis spitefully queried. Chix blushed scarlet and made due in arranging a shuttle as he knew they were here for one.

"There'll be a shuttle here soon, Major… and acquaintance. And the answer to the previous question is November," he murmured quietly in embarrassment.

-_time jump_-

Holly and Artemis arrive with Foaly, as a representative, at the Council's chamber for a request for a surface citizenship. Foaly would make sure no blasphemy was thrown at the couple and assure the Council of surveillance of Fowl Estate.

Holly truly hoped Foaly would help in her case, as Holly wanted to live above ground but not be stripped of her magic.

As the Council filed in, Artemis reassured Holly everything would be 'fine'. The Council took their seats and the hearing began.

"Council members, I am here on this day to apply for surface living and to report my location as to not trouble the LEPRetrieval team. Are there any reasons or doubts you need or have towards my request?" Holly asked timidly, hoping for no objections, bit receiving plenty.

"Why? Do you wish to accompany a human, such as Mr. Fowl? And where will you live? Why do you need surface citizenship?" asked one of the seven members of the Council.

"I do wish to accompany Artemis at Fowl Estate to accompany my lover and father of my future child, as I had hoped Commander Kelp had informed you… If you will please allow me to have surface citizenship, I will be very glad. If not, I will still leave, and hope I will not be tracked and stripped of my magic," she tumbled out quickly in one breath. Many Council members gasped at such information, that an elf mated with a human (or mostly human, not that they knew that) and was to produce a child.

One member though was empathic and continued to speak; "Miss Short, I find this all very inspiring, but if you leave without approval, though I hope you get it, you will be tracked, and your magic may be on the line. Commander Kelp did not inform us… we'll have to discuss that with him…"

"Thank you, Councilor Picsilae, for your kind words, but it is the whole Council's decision."

Although the Council really didn't need an argument, and saw really no point in denying Holly, a respected officer, surface citizenship, and there was a unanimous vote that she was approved.

Holly and Artemis, after signing all documents that needed signing, left Haven, agreeing to communicate and check in with Foaly once a month, and met Butler at Tara. Holly was in joy.

**A/N: The end, people. I'm honestly bored. But don't stop, there will be a sequel! This is only the beginning!**


End file.
